Handmade
is the seventh chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Overview On their way to school, Raku notices that Chitoge is extremely happy. She explains to him that they are getting cooking lessons today. Raku discovers that Chitoge is extremely bad at cooking, but also at the same time hears a rumor from Shū that the girls are giving their cakes to the ones they like. In the end, after Chitoge's many failed attempts in creating a perfect cake, Raku helps her out. She makes a good cake but the layout looks burned off. After everyone tastes the Chitoge's cake, Chitoge gains more attention than what she had hoped for. Later, Raku confronts with Kosaki explaining that she had made cake for her mother and another cake for Raku. Raku tastes the cake Kosaki makes and faints due to Kosaki's horrible cooking. Plot On their way to school, Raku notices that Chitoge is extremely happy. Chitoge tells him she is about to make friends because they're getting cooking lessons. At school, Chitoge notices that they are going to make cake and wants to surprise everyone with it. Raku wonders if she can cook and sees that Chitoge uses the entire package of baking powder. Raku notices that she can't cook which makes Raku worried. Shū tells Raku that there is a rumor that the girls are giving their cakes to the ones they like. Shū also tells Raku that it is not a problem for him because Chitoge is probably making a cake for him. After what Raku heard from Shū, he thinks about Kosaki is giving a cake to someone. Ruri asks Kosaki who she is giving her cake to, which Raku wonders who she it is. Chitoge is beats the eggs, but she does it too roughly which fall but Raku grabs them. Raku sees that Ruri is about to place a name on Kosaki's cake to know who the cake would be for. Kosaki comes up to Raku after noticing him looking into her cake and tells him that he has some egg on his face and whips it off. Raku sees a chance to explain Kosaki about his fake relationship with Chitoge, but as he sees Chitoge heating up the stove, Raku runs to the stove to extinguish it. Raku missed another chance talking to Kosaki after hearing that Ruri has finished the name on the cake. Raku then sees an "I" on the cake, which makes him wonder which male's name starts with an "I" and remembers that his surname begins with an "I" which makes him even more curious to who Kosaki is giving her cake to. Chitoge yells that her apron is on fire but after extinguishing it herself, Raku decides to help her. After Chitoge finishes her cake, she starts crying that everyone was just staring at it. Through Shū, Raku eats the cake that Chitoge made and says that it tastes good, which Chitoge finds odd and tastes it and also notices that it is good. Suddenly everyone wants some of Chitoge's cake and she thanks Raku for helping her. After that, Raku leaves the kitchen and sees Kosaki. Raku sees another chance in asking her about who she is going to give her cake to but Kosaki suddenly shows the cake that she made, which was actually for her mother. Then, she tells Raku that she made another cake from the leftovers for the cake she made for her mother and gives it to Raku. Raku tastes the cake and then he faints. At home, Kosaki's mother reminds Kosaki why she forbids Kosaki to cook. Chapter notes Character revelations * Chitoge cannot cook, and she uses a lot of ingredients. * Chitoge used to be the most popular female at their school, since that they discovered that she is going out with Raku, Kosaki became the most popular female, according to Shū. * Raku is extremely good in cooking. * Kosaki is also an extremely bad cook, since Raku fainted after eating her cake. Trivia * The chapter title "Handmade" is written in katakana while it actually originated from kanji, which is "手作り" which also means "Handmade"